Ren's Song
by Patty Loves Giraffes
Summary: Two Mermaids, one prince, one to choose, who will he pick? Who will be the one who dies? Better then it sounds! Please read and review!


**Okay, this story I don't know, but I was just bored today in F-Cat and was thinking about Sally's song from the Nightmare before Christmas so I drew up this fic thinking what if this and that so yeah a Song fic to Sally's Song enjoy! I do not own Sally's song (or the movie the nightmare before Christmas) or Soul Eater!**

**XXXXXXXX**

_I sense there something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand_

Liz and I sped off towards the surface, water rushing through our long blonde hair. As we broke to the surface, we saw magnificent lights that went up into the sky with colors in them.

"Sis, what are those?" I ask my sister, it was her sixtieth time coming up to the surface and it was only my first time.

"They are fireworks, Patty" she answers. I laugh merrily and look at the ship. It was big and brown, but one person caught my eye. He had golden colored eyes and black hair with three stripes on one side of his hair. He had pale skin and was dressed in formal attire with a suit that was black and symmetrical, and he wore a white shirt underneath. He was truly beautiful, and I fell instantly in love with him.

"Sis, who is he?" I asked her.

"He is the prince, Patty, don't go near him, he is dangerous, you know what happened to the king's late wife!" She warns. I nod and look at the dreamy boy some more, and I didn't even notice the loud crack of thunder.

"Patty, come on!" Liz shouts over the roaring waves. I look at her clueless and she gives me a worried look. "Come on, Patty!" She said again. But for some reason I can't. The waves move violently and the wind thrashed. Lightning struck everywhere, and then on the ship which held the prince. He fell out of the ship and landed in the dark water. I gasp and dive underwater for the prince and looked for him. He was in the ocean drifting through the kelp.

I pick him up and take him up to the surface. I break through the surface and look at his darling face. It was just as beautiful close up and I fell for him again. I swim toward land and I kept looking at him, worrying that he was going to stop breathing any time.

When I got to land, I laid him down on the sandy beach and made sure he was breathing. He looked so helpless and lonesome that I felt for him. I looked at him and saw a huge cut on his shoulder. I looked at it, and then I moved my hand and put my hand on my tail and grabbed a blue scale. I winced in pain as I pulled the scale out. I placed it gently on his shoulder and smiled. He was perfect, ever so perfect. I raised my head and bent over to his forehead and kissed it lightly. He didn't stir, instead he stayed perfectly straight.

Then I feel a presence watching me. I look up to see a girl with cold blue eyes and dark black hair.

"What are you doing here, mermaid?" She asked coldly, spitting at me in the process. I can't speak I am just looking at her dumbly.

"Go away, he is mine!" She shouts. The prince stirs and his eyes start flutter open. He first sits up and stares at me with those unusual golden eyes. I stare at him in awe and wonder how I can be part of his world.

"Get out of here!" The cold blooded girl spat at me. I had no choice. So I dove back into the waters as I hear the prince shout 'don't go!' I felt horrible for leaving him, but I had no choice.

I leave the surface and swim deeper and deeper into the ocean and then I see my sister swimming towards me.

"Patty, thank goodness you're okay!" She cries. I swim towards her and hug her. She is hugging me tightly, and I laugh.

"Sis, I am fine can you let go of me now?" I asked her. She releases me and looks at me.

"I'm sorry, Patty, I was just really scared" she tells me.

"it's okay, Onee-chan!" I tell her smiling, but deep I didn't want to smile, I just wanted to go to the sea witch and ask for a potion to make me a human, and be with my prince.

_And though I like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have._

I sneak out of my room and pass Liz's room. I exit out of our house and swim downward, towards the sea witch's cave. Chills went down my spine as I went down lower, and I feeling that I had when I went down. I want him and I want to stand by him, so I must do this.

I enter the dark cave and she is standing there, looking at me with cold silver eyes.

"Yes, child, how may I help you?" She asks with her cold as ice voice.

"I wish to become human" I tell her, trying to look as serious as I can. She cackles and looks at me some more.

"You are a pretty little thing, so why would you want to become a human?" She asks.

"I have fallen in love with a human prince" I explain, she cackles again only this time louder.

"My child, you don't want to go up there and live, there are too many heart breaks up there!" She says.

"I want to become a human, please; you can take whatever you want!" I tell her. She smiles and looks at me with greedy eyes.

"Whatever I want?"

"Yes, whatever you want"

"Okay then, I would like your voice" she tells me.

"My voice"

"Yes your voice, it is so unique and charming that I have grown attached to it."

"But without my voice I won't be able to talk to him!"

"Nonsense, now I will tell you what will happen before you accept to this. First you will have as long as you want on land up until he marries another and if this happens then you will die of a broken heart the following day and become sea foam, but if you win his heart and if he marries you, you will get your voice back and live happily as a human forever" she tells me. I quickly accept and she hands me a red potion.

"Drink this as the sun comes up when you are on land, then you will lose your voice." She says. I nod and thank her and leave the cave. I swim up towards land, anxious on becoming human. I break through the surface and smell the fresh air. It is still the same smell as I left it, still the smell of the sea.

_The worst is just around the bend  
And does he notice my feelings for him._

I am now on the sandy beaches of land and look down at the red liquid potion. I lift the potion up to my lips and drink it. I swallow the potion and instantly my throat burns. My head is pounding and my body aches. What is happening? I fall to the ground and faint.

I am awoken by a shake and I open my eyes to see the prince, my prince looking at me with his golden eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asks me. I nod; he smiles a little and holds out his pale hand. I look at it, not knowing what to do.

"Let me help you up" he says to me, still holding out his hand. "Here" he grabs my hand and hauls me upward. Immediately I am struck with pain in my feet and I collapse to the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asks me again, and that is the last thing I hear before I blackout.

"Do you think she will be alright, Ren?" I hear a voice, _his_ voice. He sounds concerned and worried.

"She'll be just fine, Kid" a feminine voice reassures him. I frown and try to open my sealed shut eyes. I manage to crack open my eyes to see the beautiful prince looking at me with is golden eyes. He smiles when he sees I am awake, I smile back to him also happy to see him. I look to the left to see the girl; she was the same girl I saw at the beach, the cold blooded girl.

"Thank goodness you are okay" the prince says to me. I smile at him and he smiles back. I feel like I am the luckiest girl in the world right now, even though I may die.

"Here, let me get you some clothes." The prince says to me. He hurries off, living me with the cold blooded girl.

"Why did you come here, Patty?" She asks me. She knows my name, how though?

"Are you questioning me? Well you are one of the girls in my kingdom" I am shocked, she is one of the king's daughters. She has to be the youngest, because her sisters look way older than her. But how did she get on land without losing her voice?

"There you go again, questioning me, well my Daddy made a deal with the sea witch and she gave me legs for free" she tells me. Of course she would get her father involved with this, of course!

"I am back, sorry I took so long!" The prince announces. The princess smiles at him and grabs the nice velvet dark green dress.

"I will help her get in it" she tells him. He nods and exits the room again. "Come here" she tells me. I shake my head and she laughs.

"Are you really unfortunate? Now hurry up!" I nod and get out of the nice bed and try the best I can to walk over to her.

"That's a good girl! Okay arms up!" I obey and she lifts the nightgown that I was wearing over my head and onto the floor. She then puts on the green dress that is rather simple, but still pretty.

"Now, don't you look like a princess or what?" She asked. She then hugs me and whispers in my ear. "I'm sorry that I am being so mean to you, Patty, I am, Patty, please forgive me" she says. I nod and she exits out of the room, leaving me alone. My feet ache and I just want to sit down, but I can't I know I can't I must find the prince.

I look down several corridors to find him, but to no avail. I feel as if my feet are bleeding now and I don't know what to do anymore.

"Patty, are you looking for the prince?" I look behind me to see the princess. She has on a beautiful yellow gown made of satin with a matching bow made of satin as well. Her hair is tied up into a neat bun and she has earrings on. She looked beautiful, and I looked plain compared to her.

"Well he is in his study, which is the door, right behind me" she tells me. I nod and head straight in there, well I knock first then I go in.

"Come in" I hear him say. I go in and curtsey. He seems to lighten up when he sees me and puts down the book that he was reading.

"Hello, how are you?" He asks. I don't know how to respond to him I give him a cheerful look instead and he smiles.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asks. I nod and walk over to him. "You know you look strangely familiar, have I met you someplace?" He asks. I nod eagerly and he smiles.

"Well, I am glad we see each other again, my friend" he says. I nod and I feel heartbroken.

_And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be_

Today at the palace we are going horseback riding, when I mean us I mean the prince whose name is Kid, Ren, and I. I cannot wait to ride on a horse! Ren seems calm and relax as we saddle the horses; I guess she did this before with the prince before I came around.

So after we saddled the horses, we start going on the trail. It was quite fun looking at the different types of trees that were full of green leaves. It felt as if I was in a magical world with only Kid, Ren, and me in it. It was truly magical, until Ren fell off her horse.

Kid didn't notice since he was racing us, I just found out as I was looking back to her. She was on the ground all covered in dirt, and wolves started to lurk towards Ren. I took off for Kid, managing to get him in time. We turned back immediately to help Ren, who was now running for her life. Kid went faster than me to her and he got to her in the nick of time. I was relieved to see this. Little did I know that there was a large grizzly bear behind me, I sat on my horse, clapping for Kid as he got Ren back up to her feet, I was so proud of him. Then all of a sudden I am knocked off my horse and growled at.

I look up in terror to see the sixteen foot grizzly bear. I couldn't even move from where I was laying, I was truly frightened. I wish I could scream but I couldn't since I had my voice taken away from me. I don't know what to do, but that is when I saw Kid get the grizzly bear down by using a handy dandy stick.

I was relieved that Kid came to my rescue, but I was more relieved when I found out that Ren was okay. I walked briskly over to Ren and hugged her. She seemed stunned at first but returned my hug. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Ren was actually nice when you got to know her and break through the ice.

**Switching POV to Ren**

_What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?_

A year has passed since Patty and I came to the surface and began to live here with Kid. He seems to be hanging out with her more often as well. I feel lost and betrayed, because I am the one who is supposed to go with Kid! I am not Patty! Patty is just a commoner and, well I can't say anything bad about her, I mean she is very pretty, and I am so plain.

I sigh; Kid would never go with Patty! I mean she's mute! But then again, if Kid marries her then she'll get her voice back, and I will die and leave my sisters, father, and grandmother. I cannot have that! I need to win the affections of Kid!

"Hello, Ren" I turn around to see Kid and Patty before me. She looks so happy that I don't understand what is going on.

"Ren, you, Patty, and I will be going on a voyage, to a nearby kingdom, you see my father wants me to meet this princess there. I don't want to go but I have too, so instead of only me and father, I decided to bring you two along as well." He explains to me.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Kid!" He nods, and then he leaves, leaving me with Patty. I smile at her, and she smiles back.

"You know, Patty, you are my best friend" I tell her. It's true. Patty was the only one who treated me normally here and back home. I start to realize how much I miss home, and suddenly I want to go home, but I also want to stay with Kid. I shrug it off and me and Patty head to our rooms to pack.

A day later we set out towards our destination. It wasn't stormy weather, like when Patty saved Kid, it was actually perfect weather. Happy about the weather, I decided to lie down in the sun all day and soak up some sunlight. The sun spread warmth into my whole body as I lay down. The gentle rays of the sun warmed me, and I felt alive.

But it wasn't as peaceful as I wanted it to be on the voyage. Instead it was filled with sounds of people vomiting into the sea. Simply disgusting I thought to myself whenever I heard the disgusting sounds of it.

Patty and Kid came up once in a while to say hello to me or wave to me. I was happy that they were my friends and that I know them. I felt truly blessed.

Then we hit land. It was a beautiful kingdom, with its many flowers and trees. Patty seemed happy to be here for she ran off of the ship and into a couple of people dancing. I laughed slightly as she tried dancing with them. In the end, I ended up dancing with her too.

We laughed and enjoyed ourselves as we danced, and Kid actually stayed to watch us. But his eyes were not fixed on me, they were fixed on Patty.

Then after dancing, we headed to the royal castle. Many people greeted us warmly, and bowed. It was magnificent! Some people threw rose petals at us, and we caught them and smiled. I felt happy and elated.

As soon as we got into the throne room, the queen introduced her daughter to us. She was very pretty with hair of gold and eyes of the blue sky, but her face was too skinny and she looked unhappy. Kid did not say anything and looked at her. She wasn't as beautiful as Patty that was for sure, she didn't even smile the way Patty would smile whenever she saw someone.

"I am sorry your majesty, I do not want to marry her" Kid told them.

"And why not, isn't my daughter not beautiful?" The king asked him.

"It is not that, it is that I am in love with someone else, and I wish to marry her" he told them. I smoothed down my skirts and fixed my black hair, so I will look nice when Kid called me up.

"Well, who is the girl?" The king asked.

"Right here" I straightened my back and had my head up high. "Patty" he said. I was in shock! How? Why? I am supposed to marry Kid I am! Why? If I don't marry him then I will become sea foam!

"Well she is very pretty, but what about the upcoming war that is around us?" The queen asked.

"Your majesties, we can still work together, even though I am not marrying your daughter, we can work as a team and surprise our enemy" Kid told them. I felt like crying, he was going to marry Patty and not me. I can feel Patty getting upset, she knew what was going to happen to me after the night that they get married, she knows.

"Well, that can be in order, well goodbye" the king told us. We left and I hurried to the ship. Once on I went to my room and cried, I do not want to die, I don't. What do I do? There was a gentle knock on the door to my room, I cleared my tears and sat up.

"Come in" I said. The door opened, and there stood Patty. She looked sad, and scared. She closed the door and hurried over to me. She embraced me tightly and sobbed, I sobbed as well. We were both losing each other, we barely known each other, and yet in seemed as though we knew each other forever. She was truly my best friend.

_And though I like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud._

The night of the wedding quickly approached, and I was in panic. Patty made me in her wedding, and that actually lightened me up a bit, because I would've done the same thing for her. And believe it or not, we started writing things down in journals so people will know about our life stories. It was fun, and I am actually writing this down right now! I feel happy for Patty, but I am scared. I am scared of death and everything about it.

So now it is the wedding and Patty looks so beautiful. Kid looks happy and I wish happiness for the both of them. After tonight I will just be sea foam on the crest of the waves, maybe I can be of service to Kid that way. The crowd burst into applause as soon as they kissed each other. Sadness crept over me. They sealed the deal, and now I must die. I must turn into sea foam, I must. As soon as the wedding was over, Patty rushed over to me.

"I am sorry" she told me. She sobbed into my shoulder as I stroked her long hair.

"It's okay, it's not your fault, Patty, and Kid fell in love with you" I told her. She sobbed even louder.

"But, if I have never shown up, then you would still be able to live!" That wouldn't be true, because then Kid would have probably went with the princess of the other kingdom.

"Patty, I have something to tell you" I begin. She nods and looks at me. "If you ever have children with Kid, would you please read my journal to them, I beg of you, please!" I beg her. She nods. We hug each other and head to the sea.

My sisters were waiting and so was her sister. Her sister hugged her and wept into her shoulder. I turned to see my sisters. They looked sad and depressed, and my oldest sister, Mina, came up to me. She handed me something, and that is when I noticed that their hair was now short.

"Ren, kill him, kill the prince right into the heart, and when the blood trickles onto your feet they will become a tail again, now you have to do it! Grandmother and father are worried, you have to! Please do it." She tells me. I look down at my hand that she put the object in. It was a knife, the knife that I was supposed to kill Kid with. I nod to them and they smile.

"Goodbye, Ren!" They tell me. I wave goodbye and Patty waves goodbye to her sister. We walk back to the ship that they gotten married on. I smile and try to make it look that everything was natural, and that I wasn't going to be killing Kid.

We got back to the ship and Kid was there to greet us. He kissed Patty passionately, and then he kissed me on the cheek. I felt horrible because of what I have to do to Kid and Patty.

They say goodnight to me and then go to where they were going to be sleeping. I smile at them and go to my quarters and cry some more. I place the knife on my bed, not ready for what I have to do before sunrise. I don't want to do it; I don't want to ruin my friend's happiness. What if I don't do it? Oh then I will become sea foam on the crest of the waves.

I am terrified of what I have to do. I am tired as well, so I sleep. I dreamt of Patty and Kid and me. We are all laughing and talking, Patty and I are mermaids and Kid is a merman. We splash around the cool waves, and for once I don't think about what the sea witch said. But then that dream ended.

I woke up and looked at the sky. The sun wasn't up yet but it was coming up soon. I grab the knife and head out of my room and into the hallway. It is quiet and no one is up yet, what a relief, I don't want anyone asking me where I was going. When I got to their quarters, I walked in briskly, making sure I didn't knock down anything in the process.

I open the curtain to their bed and see them sleeping soundly next to each other all curled up. I feel horrible, but it must be done. I go over to Kid and hold the knife over him and make attempts to kill him, but that is when I see Patty's face. It is so peaceful and she is facing Kid lovingly like, that I can't kill him. I can't hurt my best friend like that. I leave the room, bringing the knife with me, and I head to the front of the boat ready to die.

_And will we ever end up together?_

I am now on the railway to the sea. I drop the knife in the water and a blinding red light appears.

_No I think not._

I heat footsteps coming up the stairs to the front and then voices.

"Ren!"

"Ren"

Patty and Kid's

_It's never to be come._

I ignore their constant calls to me and look at the hungry waves, they were calling out to me, and they wanted me.

_For I am not…_

I keep ignoring their calls and look at the sky. The sun was just about to come up. I dove into the water while hearing the last words before plunging into the water.

_The one._

I felt the warm sun warm me, but not in a welcoming way anymore, more as in a burning way. And yet something amazing happened, I had earned a soul as I went up to Heaven.

But I will never forget Patty's final words to me and how they called out to me.

"_Ren, you will always be my best friend always, and no one can change that!"_ I smile and ascend on to Heaven.

**Present time**

"Mommy, read it again!" A little princess asked her mother.

"No, sweetie, it is way past your bed time" said the mother, as she put down a journal.

"Your mother is right, now sweetie get to bed" her father told her. The little girl nodded and nestled under her covers and lay down.

"Goodnight, Mommy, goodnight, Daddy!" The little girl said to her parents. Her parents smiled at their daughter.

"Good night, Ren, see you in the morning" they said to her.

**XXXXXXXX**

**All done! Hehehe yeah I remember when I said I wouldn't have time to post or update anything but I did! Yeah this was inspired by Hans Christian Anderson's The Little Mermaid. Yeah if haven't watched it yet then I suggest you do because it is so good! It makes me cry whenever I watch it! Yeah I was in the F-Cat room and came up with this but got too lazy to post it! Hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
